Dark days
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Chloe is mad when it seems like Beca is ignoring the world one day. What she learns surprises her.


Chloe was mad, more than just mad the redhead was fuming. Her day had started out poorly and only got progressively worse as it wore on. Beca had at some time in the middle of the night left their bed for the couch and now wasn't answering her phone. Aubrey said Beca wasn't in class they were both in, and offered to let her borrow her notes, they were getting along a lot better now. The cherry on top however had been when she didn't show up for practice. So now as she walked up the stairs to their shared apartment she was fuming. Turn her key in the lock she expected to find the apartment empty or if not Beca had better have been seriously ill or dead because otherwise there was no excuse. She really didn't expect to find her girlfriend on the floor in her sweats playing some video game surrounded by junk food.

"You look well." Chloe said harshly, Beca at least looked at her. "You didn't answer your phone or show up to class. Have you been here all day?"

"Yup." The answer was like poking a bear with a stick.

"You know you look pretty good to skip practice."

"Not sick."

"Did your phone die?" Beca just pointed to it across the room. There was a dent in the wall from where it impacted. That worried Chloe, Beca loved her phone it contained her music for when she didn't carry her ipod. She turned back to her girlfriend actually observing her this time. Beca was sitting on the old carpet floor, she was playing what looked like a super Nintendo but she couldn't be sure, she never could tell them apart. She looked back over at Beca again and saw she was in a very worn pair of sweats that Chloe has never seen before, both knees had holes and both leg bottoms were ragged. The sweatshirt was a Dartmouth, where her father had gone, but the lettering was almost completely gone, it was huge on the little girl. Sitting in her lap was the old tattered stuffed cat she bought as a kid. Beca looked like a little kid, even more than usual. She wore no make-up and her hair was still bed head even though it was already seven at night. Chloe kicked off her shoes and sat behind Beca, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl as she played what Chloe now realized was Yoshi's Island.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She whispered and Beca paused the game, Chloe could feel Beca release a long controlled breath.

"Today is the day my dad left my mom, when I was eight." Her voice cracked when she started to speak. "So today is like my dark day, you know like how Luke had a dark day in Gilmore Girls? Well this is mine, I don't talk to anyone because I can't stop from being mean and then I get all upset and start crying." Chloe wiped the tear that fell from Beca's eye as she does exactly what she just said.

"It's ok to be upset. Today is the day your life changed forever. The people in your life you thought would always be together just gave up and its scary. I get that, I don't want to do anything on the day my dad died but I can't sit around either because it over whelms me." Beca relaxed into Chloe.

"I just wish they had tried more." She sounded so defeated Chloe hugged her tightly.

"Sometimes we can't fix something we really want to and there is nothing we can do to help. We just have to remember that the problems of other people, we can't fix them." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head. "How about I make some spaghetti and we can curl up and watch Lady and the Tramp?" Chloe nuzzled the side of Beca's neck, taking a deep breath, taking in the other girl.

"As long as you don't compare me to the Tramp again." Chloe giggled against Beca's neck and Beca smiled.

"Oh admit it you are just like him." Chloe ended up finding herself pinned under Beca who was smirking down at her.

"Admit you like it then." Beca said softly in her ear, making Chloe shiver.

"Never." She whispered defiantly Beca leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Chloe, I'd never leave you." Beca's staring down at her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I know, and I love you more." Chloe said back and leaned up to kiss Beca one last time before flipping them and getting up to go cook. She did love the small woman even if she had walls left to break down. Oddly Chloe looked forward to break each new one down and learn more about her lover.


End file.
